I Love This Song
by Soul-out-Fairy
Summary: Short drabbles of scenes I see when I listen to certain songs. There will be many pairings and I am open to any suggested pairings or songs you might want to see put together.
1. Chapter 1: Silversun Pickups

SoulxLiz

Silversun Pickups(Swoon)- Catch and Release

* * *

Her body moved beyond her control. No matter how she tried there was just no stopping the rhythmic movements of her hips to the melody floating from the speakers of her cd player. In all honesty she didn't want to stop, she wanted that wonderful feeling radiating from her middle to spread and take control of her arms the way it had her hips under it's control. Even more she wanted the company of another warm body against hers, sharing in the melody.

She got her wish when two warm hands found their way up from her swaying hips, over her now waving arms to join her hands in laced fingers. He stood aside from her as she could lean sideways into his chest and feel his heartbeat next to hers. His hips joined hers in a swaying motion that soon melted into low rolling motion against her hip, earning a soft sigh. He leaned forward to bring his lips against the side of her neck, causing her to lean her head into this touch.

The music circled around them and played carelessly with their bodies. It was almost scary the way their bodies kept up with the melody; soft but intense, innocent and willing. Her eyes were closed as she just slightly moved to position herself back against his chest. He invited her in and wrapped his arms around her without unlacing their fingers, calming to continuing the soft sway she had maintained the whole song. She breathed his name into the back of his ear. _Soul. _Her warm breath sent a small shiver down his spine.

The song faded out slowly, leaving the room to it's unbareable silence. She refused to move from her key position against his chest where her hips sat atop his. He turned his head to kiss her chin softly then moved up to her lips as he lifted the bottom of her shirt with two fingers. She smiled against his lips. He pulled back slightly, just enough for his lips to catch the breath of her whisper.

_I love this song._


	2. Chapter 2: Evanescence

A/N: This is an amazing song. Thank you to for the song.

CronaxMadusa

Evanescence(Anywhere But Home)- Missing

* * *

The cold of the dark surrounded his shivering frame beneath the weak shelter of bare tree branches. From the inside out he was chilled to the bone. His thin lips quivered as he tried to fight back the tears threatening to fall. Lightening cracked in the sky, lighting the way nowhere. No matter how far he managed to get, his mind stayed on the topics of the city behind him. Another lightening bolt split the black and grey sky followed by a screech of thunder that rocked the earth beneath his feet.

His mind continued to fall back to the empty faces and laughter that had once given him hope. They would all forget him anyway, why was it so hard to discard them just as easily? Crona stopped on the path and looked up to the raging sky. _She'll forget me too, after a few days. Even she will... _He wasn't sure if he was crying or not, but his eyes hurt and there was water on his face that tasted strange.

There was no where for him to go. He had betrayed everyone at Shibusen and he could not go back to Medusa. Crona tripped in a puddle and landed on his elbow. He didn't cry; he couldn't. There was to much coming at him from so many different angles. No one cared. No one had come looking for him. This was the truth he had stomached after the first day. He sat in the puddle and pulled his knees into his chest.

_Doesn't anyone want me? _


	3. Chapter 3: Aly and AJ

A/N: I just couldn't shake this one when I heard this song.  
Also, the italics is them speaking. I hope that hasn't been throwing anyone off.

SoulxMaka

Aly and AJ(Into The Rush)- Chemicals React

* * *

Maka glared at the white haired scythe as he stood there smirking down at her. She couldn't hide the light blush in her cheeks so she put on a serious face. It was pointless but she refused to let him know so openly that she had been affected in such a way. What kind of game was he playing? Whatever it was, she was not in the mood for his shinanigans.

_Soul, what are you doing? I have to-_

_Calm down, I'm just having a little fun Maka._

Maka narrowed her eyes as she slowly stood from the sofa without taking her eyes off of him. Soul stepped aside as she came toward him to let her by. She finally took her eyes away to walk past him and that's when he decided to make this game last just a little longer. Soul grabbed Maka by her waist and pulled her back against him, causing the scythe meister to gasp aloud. Maka tried to pull away but he refused to let up.

_Soul! What are you-_

_Just having a little fun. Can we stay like this? Just for a minute..._

Soul let go and pushed her away from him. Maka spun around angrily, her pontytails whipping about her face. Soul slipped his hands into his pockets and smiled that sharp toothed smile. She wanted to scold him, say something to wipe that stupid grin off of his face, but she couldn't. Maka glared at him but kept quiet.

_You're gonna be late._

_Shut-up._

She turned and ran out the door, slamming it behind her.


	4. Chapter 4: Of Monsters and Men

A/N: I think this song is really good for this paring :)

ChronaxPatty

Of Monsters and Men(My Head is An Animal)- Love, Love, Love

* * *

Patty peaked into the dark room, letting hallway light slice into the dark room, startling the figure huddled in a corner. She walked inside and slowly closed the door. Now he was gone. Despite his light skin and pink hair he blended into the darkness so well. She held out her hand and felt her fingers brush a head of soft hair.

_There you are! I was looking all over for you~_

_Why?_

_What are you doing in here?_

_Why won't you leave me alone? Everyone else does..._

_Well I'm not everyone else._

Her eyes had adjusted and she could now make out his sad outline. Patty sat next to him and crossed her legs. She leaned her head on his shoulder. A long lock of hair brushed her cheek as he raised his head to look at her. Then something warm rested on her head.

_What are you doing? _he asked tiredly.

_I'm staying in here with you. _she replied matter-of-factly.

_Why?_

_Because I want to. Do you have a problem with that?_

_N-Not really..._

_Good. I wouldn't leave anyway._

She closed her eyes and listened to his slow breaths, a tell-tale sign that he was getting tired. Why did he do these things? When he didn't like something he ran here instead of to her. Patty yawned. Chrona shifted and she felt his arms encircle her, pulling her closer.

_I know you have a hard time with things like this, but let me help you. Let me love you even when you can't feel that way yourself. I love you Chrona._

There was no reply but soft breathing that moved her hair. She giggled and leaned into his shoulder. These were the moments that made her so devoted to him. These were the ones she never wanted to forget.


	5. Chapter 5: Green Day

A/N: I did not drop it, it's still alive! I promise!  
Okay, originally this was going to be Maka centered but I thought Patty fit so much better because normal rules just don't apply to her.

Patty x Liz x Kid

Green Day(American Idiot)- She's A Rebel

* * *

Liz woke up shivering and wrapped herself in her house coat to go downstairs. It was officially winter as of three weeks ago and Death City was as cold as ever. Liz grumbled about the defiance of nature as she walked into the living room. There was a sound coming from outside. Liz walked to a window listened. It sounded like...wind or...something. It was just to cold for all that detective work so she sauntered off to the kitchen for some hot chocolate. Warm, chocolatey beverage in hand, she went back upstairs to her room, pausing to turn on the heater, and closed the door behind her.

"This is just to much," she said, setting down her mug on the bedside dresser, "How the heck is it so cold when we're in the middle of the dessert?" She crawled back into bed, wrapped the sheets around herself, and picked up her steaming mug of liquid chocolate. "I can't imagine what Kid and Patty are up to in this kind of cold."

That's when she heard the shattering of glass. She started, almost spilling her hot choclate on the sheets. Liz put down the mug and went back downstairs. Okay, someone was out there doing something! No one had ever even attempted to rob Death the Kid, but there were some idiots out there. Liz grabbed a poker from by the fire place and proceeded to the door in her fuzzy slippers. She swallowed har as she held the weapon in one hand and slowly turned the doorknob with the other. She snatched it open and swung. To her surprise there was no one there. Liz sighed with relief. However, there were still noises coming from around the house. Liz stepped outside, still holding the fireplace tool. Her breath came out in spurts of white clouds.

"Who's there! I know you're out here! I have a gun!" Well you know, techinically she was a gun, though she couldn't fire herself. The sounds ceased.

"Sis! Sis it's me!" Patty came jogging from around the side of the mansion. "Sorry if I scared you."

Liz stared in disbelief at the length of her sister's legs, which was not hard considering she was wearing short shorts and a tee shirt on top. Patty was breathing heavily, releasing thick white clouds into the morning air. Liz hadn't even realized her mouth was open until she took in a gulp of freezing air and shivered. She composed herself before asking, "why are you dressed like that when it's freezing out here?"

Patty grinned. "It's not that cold." She laughed a little, letting out more clouds.

There was nothing further to say. In all seriousness, what else _could_ you say? Liz turned on her heels and trudged back inside. Patty waved then proceeded to jog down the stairs. The door closed loudly behind Liz. "What kind of crazy chick do I have for a sister?"


	6. Chapter 6: Lifehouse

A/N: Things always turn out this way with this pairing...

BlackStarxTsubaki

Lifehouse(Who We Are): First Time

* * *

BlackStar stared at the pale cieling of the apartment with searching intent. Something was bothering him but he didn't know what. It was probably around midnight, judging from the wieghted feeling in his eyelids. They were tired too, but he couldn't sleep even if he closed them. What was so important that it kept him up at such ungodly hours? He could hear Tsubaki's room door opening. She was up for her midnight snack then. The sounds of her busying herslf in the kitchen struck BlackStar in a familiar way. He sat up and stared at the wall, trying desperately to remember what the heck was keeping him up. It had something to do with Tsubaki.

"Ahhh! What is this? If I can't remember just let me sleep already!" His brain obviously refused this request. He should have asked nicely. "Whatever it is, it better be important."

He looked up as his room door slowly opened. That dark haired weapon peeked past the door. "Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked worriedly. "I wouldn't expect you to be up at this hour."

"I'm trying to remember something," BlackStar sighed. "I can't sleep with my brain trying to figure it out. Geez, it's a pain being a genious when your brain won't turn off."

Tsubaki surpressed her giggles seeing as he was looking fairly serious about the matter. She came into his room and sat in front of him on the floor. "Okay, well, what do you know about what you're trying to remember?"

BlackStar rubbed his head. "Uhh, it has something to do with you I think," he replied.

"Does it possibly have something to do with our relationship?" Tsubaki stared at him expectantly. They had been dating for about four months now. Surely he had caught on to the tradition.

"I don't know, that's all I got! Is something important happening that I don't know about?"

"BlackStar, if you didn't know what it was then you wouldn't be up right now trying to remember. I'm going back to bed. I don't want to sleep through the day. You should try to get some sleep too."

She stood, pausing to catch his chin and lift his face to hers, and kiss his forehead. BlackStar closed his eyes as her surprisingly cold lips touched to his warmed skin. She smelt like vanilla too. _She had icecream. That was what we had on our first date wasn't it? _That sudden surge struck him again, trying to make him remember what he had forgotten. It was close now, just on the tip of his tongue. He jumped to his feet and went out after Tsubaki. He caught her as she opened her room door. She squealed when he pulled her back towards him and crashed his lips against hers.

Despite the harshness of the kiss, Tsubaki found herself melting into it. She moved closer to BlackStar and closed the small gap between them until her knee brushed his leg. BlackStar had his eyes squeezed shut, still trying to conjure up that single idea that was plaguing him. They had to breath some time, however. BlackStar drew out first. He stared into the expectant eyes of his girlfriend then it hit him.

"Ah- Happy Anniversary!"

Tsubaki smiled but couldn't hold it long and fell into a laughing fit.

"What's so funny?!" he demanded.

"You..." Tsubaki laughed, throwing her arms around his neck. "You remembered this time. And on the right day! I'm so proud of you~"

"You make it sound like I always forget," he pouted, looking away from her.

Tsubaki giggled and kissed his cheek. "That's because you do. Today marks four months of us being together. How do you feel?"

BlackStar shrugged. "I guess it's nice," he said. "How am I suppose to feel? It's not like I expected his us to break up or something."

"True. Well, I feel very good about this. Everyday that goes by I feel like we get that much closer. It's like I wake up and fall for you all over again. Isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah, well, I never got up after the first..." His voice trailed off at the last word as he drew his gaze back to her face.

Tsubaki smiled, knowing how hard it was for him to say such things, even if it is to her. He was the kind to show his affection rather than just tell you. It happened at some of the most random times as well. She put her forehead to his and closed her eyes. He was a good boyfriend for her. They balanced eachother out quite well. "You feel like sleeping now?" she asked.

BlackStar nodded. "I'm completely drained." Tsubaki reached behind her and pushed her room door open all the way. She kept her arms around his neck as she led him backwards into he room. Tsubaki released him to get under her covers then pulled him down next to her. BlackStar joined her beneath the sheets. She cuddled close to him, snaking her ams around his middle. He drew her closer and his eyelids finally got that rest they were so desperately aching for.


End file.
